In New Jersey, hospitals must transmit data on reportable cancer cases within 6 months of the date of diagnosis. The Commission on Cancer (CoC) standards are increasingly encouraging accredited approved hospitals to abstract and submit cases concurrently through the Rapid Quality Reporting System (RQRS). It takes longer for CoC hospitals to get treatment information from oncology offices and out of state facilities. If CoC hospitals wait until the information is complete, some cancer cases could not meet the 6 month data submission timeline. Objective: The objective of this study is to explore an innovative method to obtain complete treatment data from CoC hospitals using 15-month data resubmission and linkages for previously transmitted cases.